User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
On Saturday, Eli and Adam decided to have a Guys' Day. As they entered the mall, Adam asked, "So, don't you think last night was a bit much for just one month? I mean, how are you gunna top that when your one year anniversary rolls around?" "You really think we'll be together that long?" Eli asked, hope in his eyes. "Eli, pay attention, answer the question dude!" "Oh right" Eli said. "Well maybe it was a bit much, but I mean, her parents are getting a divorce man. I just wanted to take her mind off things for a while." "I guess you're right" Adam said reasonably. "And who knows? Maybe on your one year, you guys could go to an actual restaraunt." Adam joked. Eli shoved him aside and walked into the video arcade, both laughing. The house was silent. Clare sat at the kitchen table alone looking at her parents rings. Her parents hadn't even noticed their rings were gone. They'd been home last night when Eli dropped her off. They weren't arguing for once. In fact they wouldn't even look at each other.It killed Clare to have to just sit there doing nothing. When Eli told her today was Guys' Day, she promised herself she wouldn't call him. He'd been dropping everything lately to help her. He deserved a break. When she couldn't stand the silence anymore, she decided to go for a walk. She was a couple blocks from her house when she saw a girl with dark hair sitting on the curb crying. Clare walked over and sat beside the stranger and asked if she was okay. The girl looked up, startled. She was very pretty. She had light skin and dark eyes. She had long straight brown hair. "What?" She asked. "I said, are you okay?" Clare repeated kindly. "I'm-I'm-" The girl started to say, but was overcome by sobs that shook her body. Clare reached into her pocket and grabbed her handkercheif. She handed it to the girl who smiled at her, and used it to wipe her mascara streaked cheeks. "Thank you" The girl said. "You're welcome" Clare replied. "Do you need to talk?" She asked gently. The girl looked at her in confusion. "Why are you being so nice to a stranger?" She asked. "Because you look like you need someone to be nice." Clare replied simply. "My boyfriend just broke up with me" The girl said. "I'm so sorry" Clare said, thinking how it would feel if Eli left her. The imagined pain was overwhelming. "My house is too far to walk and my stupid cell died. He just left me here!" She said sadly. Clare stood up and extended her hand towards the girl. "I'm Clare." She said. The girl took Clare's hand and stood up. "My name's Jess." The girl said smiling back. "How about we go get something to eat." Clare suggested. "Are you hungry?" She asked. "I'm starving!" Jess said. "Okay, I'll get you a burger or something." Clare offered smiling. The girl threw her arms around Clare, hugging her with gratitude. "Thank you so much Clare!" Jess said. The two girls walked over to The Dot and were just starting to eat when a black hearse drove up. Jess looked at it, confused. But Clare smiled hugely at it. Two boys got out of the car. Jess noticed the driver right away. He had dark mysterious eyes and a smile that could break a girl's heart. The other boy was cute, he had brown hair and gentle eyes. But it was the dark one she kept her eye on as they walked closer. Jess was stunned when she realized the boys were coming over to them. "God" She thought to herself. "I look terrible!" "Well hey there" The dark one said walking over to Clare. "Hi" She answered smiling. The boy leaned forward and kissed Clare. "Well damn." Jess thought to herself. She switched her attention to the other boy. he smiled at her and then looked at Clare. "HEy Clare, who's your friend?" He asked. "Guys, this is Jess. Jess, this is my boyfriend Eli, and our friend, Adam." Clare said. "Hi guys, it's nice to meet you." Jess said shyly. "Hey Eli, sould I ask a huge favor?" Clare asked catiously. "Nope." Eli said smiling. Clare smiled back then said, "Jess's boyfriend left her here and she has no way home. Could you take her?" Clare asked. "Sure" Eli answered. "Come on Jess. Adam you stay here with Clare and I'll be right back." Eli kissed Clare on the cheek and walked to his car. "By Clare, thanks again" Jess called as she was getting into the car. Eli started the car and began to drive off. After a while he said, "You know, Clare once thought I was going to leave her somewhere too." "Really? Why" Jess asked. "Well," Eli said uncomfertably. He shouldn't have said anything. "I was just showing her something and for some reason she thought I was going to leave her there." "How long have you and Clare been a thing?" Jess asked. "Officially?" Eli specified, smiling. "A month." "Officially?" She asked. "Well, we liked each other for a while but something would always come up at the worst times so it took some time to sort it all out." "Oh" Jess said. "Well this is me. Thanks for the ride." Eli stopped the car and said, "No problem. it was nice meeting you." "It was nice meeting you too" she said smiling at him. "See ya around" He said as he drove off. "She was cute" Adam told Clare after they had driven off. "Yea she was really pretty" Clare answered. They continued eating and talking about nothing in particulat. Eli soon came back and sat with them. "So how's Guy's Day?" Clare asked. "I have bruises." Adam said darkly, glaring at Eli. "What?" Eli asked, eyes wide with innocence. "I didn't do anything." He claimed. Clare laughed. "Well I'm glad you guys are having fun. I don't wanna invade Guys' Day anymore that I already have, so I'm gunna head home. I'll see you guys later." She kissed Eli and started walking home. She was in a much better mood than she had been this morning when she left. She walked into the house and heard nothing. She sighed. "Oh well." She muttered. She went upstairs to her room and layed on her bed. The silence was deafenig so she grabbed her CD player and the CD from her and Eli's date last night. She plugged Eli's headphones in and listened as Howie Day's 'Collide' filled her mind. Eventually she fell aseep. Category:Blog posts